La libertad de un hombre y del mundo mágico
by Snapy-L
Summary: En un mundo donde los ecos de la batalla final se acercan, un acontecimiento imprevisto hará que hombre recobre sus esperanzas y luche por aquello que ama.
1. La reunión

En unas de las reuniones nocturnas de los mortífagos….

Mis fieles seguidores, los he convocado para comunicarles nuestro próximo blanco: Hogsmeade. Atacarán mañana por la noche…Y no quiero sobrevivientes….

Pueden retirarse, excepto tú, Severus.

Una vez solos…

¿Si mi Señor?

Quiero que dirijas el ataque de mañana, no importa qué tengas que inventarte de excusas a ese anciano, te quiero al frente, ¿entendido?

Lo que ordene, mi Señor.

Puedes marcharte.

Severus se apareció en las afueras de Hogwarts. Caminó hasta las rejas del castillo y después de un prolongando suspiro, mirando al cielo estrellado, entró.

Se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Dando la contraseña se adentró en los aposentos del director.

Me alegra verte Severus, toma asiento.

Gracias Albus.

Te escucho, muchacho.

Mmmm…..el Señor Tenebroso planea un ataque a Hogsmeade mañana por la noche, y no desea que hayan sobrevivientes.

¿Y supongo, por la expresión de tu rostro, que estarás entre sus filas?

Así es. Me ha designado como líder del grupo y no pude negarme.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Severus se paró y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Fawkes. Éste lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Siento mucho escuchar eso Severus. No podemos poner en riesgo tu situación como espía, pero al menos puedo prevenir a los miembros de la Orden sobre tu participación- dijo Albus con resignación en su voz.

_Te esperan grandes cambios Severus._

¿Qué cambios Albus?

¿Qué?

Mmm… ¿no has hablado?

No Severus.

De pronto Severus miró nuevamente al fenix, quien alzó vuelo y se posó en el respaldo del asiento del director.

Sería conveniente que fueras a descansar, mañana será un largo día.

Sí, es verdad. Hasta mañana Albus- dijo Severus encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Que descanses, Severus.

Espero que todo salga bien mañana amigo- dijo Albus mientras acariciaba al fenix.

Tiempo después el director envió un patronus para convocar a la Orden en Grimund Place, necesitaba con urgencia establecer un plan que evite una masacre.


	2. Ataque a Hogsmeade

La noche siguiente, los miembros de la Orden (Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Artur y Kingley) se hallaban ocultos en Hogsmeade esperando la llegada de los mortífagos.

No lo puedo creer- dijo Sirius-. No sólo debemos evitar el ataque sino además tenemos que proteger al inútil de Quejicus.

Por favor, Sirius- dijo Remus-. Es el único espía para la Orden y no debemos perderlo.

Pues no me creo el numerito de ¨ estoy arrepentido y ahora soy bueno ¨, no soy Albus- replicó Sirius.

Dumbledore confía en él- aclaró Artur-, por lo tanto nosotros también debemos hacerlo.

No sirve de nada pelearnos entre nosotros, Sirius- dijo Tonks.

Alguien se acerca- dijo Alastor.

En lo alto del cielo nocturno pudo distinguirse el símbolo de la muerte, mientras bolas de fuego comenzaban el azote del pueblo.

¡Siii….! Vamos a divertirnos, vamos a divertirnos…- se escuchaba la cantarina voz de Bellatrix.

Lamento interrrumpirte querida, pero no hay diversión esta noche.- dijo Sirius mientras salía de entre las sombras, junto con el resto de la Orden.

Ohh, vaya, vaya. ¿El viejo envió a su grupo de mequetrefes para detenernos?- provino de un hombre que se encontraba al lado de Bellatrix.- Bien, ya que están aquí, ustedes también desaparecerán. ¡Mátenlos!

Lo siguiente que se escucho sólo fueron lanzamientos de hechizos.

- ¡Los acabaré, malditos insectos!- Se escuchó decir a Greyback.

- Eso lo veremos- dijo Remus.

- ¡Sectumsempra!

- ¡Protego! ¡Expelliarmus!

En otro lugar del pueblo, había un niño que no logró escapar a tiempo. Tiritaba de miedo y Alecto se aproximaba a él, de la misma manera que una pantera acecha al más tierno conejo silvestre.

Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es un mugroso squib- el desprecio cargado en la voz de Alecto hacía que la sangre del niño prácticamente se helara de terror-. No tengas miedo, pronto dejarás de sufrir….Avadra Ked…

¡Desmaius!- un mortífago pronunció detrás de Alecto, quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco.

Corre lo más rápido que puedas antes de que llegue alguien más- dijo el enmascarado al niño, el cual asintió con su cabeza y emprendió la huída como alma que lleva el diablo.

Parece que tu amiga tomó un descanso prolongado, ¿no?

Eso no te incumbe, viejo.

De todas formas, se verán en Azkaban, todos juntos. ¡Expeliarmus!

¡Confundus!- gritó el enmascarado al tiempo que esquivaba el hechizo del auror y se alejaba de este.

El mortífago escapó momentáneamente, pero no contó con la agilidad del experimentado auror, quien envió un nuevo hechizo que lo hizo volar literalmente hasta estrellarse contra una pared, dejándolo aturdido. Al incorporarse pudo apreciar la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a él, donde los aurores llevaban gran ventaja.

¡No te escaparás, maldita escoria!- dijo Alastor.

En ese instante aparecieron en escena Albus Dombledore y Lord Voldemort, paralizando los ataques de ambos bandos.

Siempre es bueno volver a verte Tom, pero creo que es un buen momento para que abandonen este pueblo, A menos, claro, que prefieras ver a todos tus seguidores capturados.

Lamento diferir, Dumbledore, quienes deben irse son ustedes. Aunque, antes tenga que derrotarte en duelo.

Si insistes- dijo Voldemort al tiempo que enviaba un Avadra.

La batalla se reanudó con más ímpetu que antes, hasta que Albus tropezó y cayó al suelo, perdiendo su varita. Situación, que Voldemort aprovechó:

¡Avadra Kedavra!

¡No!-gritó el mortífago que había huído de Alastor, interponiéndose entre el imperdonable y Albus, lo cual dejó anonadados a todos.

Lentamente Albus se incorporó y tomando al mortífago en brazos, retiró su máscara. Al hacerlo, sintió su corazón dejar de latir y una gruesa lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

No, Severus- dijo Albus en un susurro que conmovería al mismísimo hombre de hielo.

Imposible- Voldemort no salía de su asombro y simplemente no podía creer que su mano derecha lo hubiera traicionado de semejante forma.

Del cielo, se escuchó un silbido de pájaro. Fawkes descendió posicionándose en el hombro de Albus y derramando sus lágrimas en la frente de Severus. Minutos después, el cuerpo de Snape se vio envuelto de un brillo rojizo y comenzó a desmaterializarse hasta convertirse en polvo. Fawkes emprendió vuelo dando un alarido sonoro.

Nos veremos pronto, Dumbledore- dijo Tom indicando la señal de retirada a todos sus mortífagos.

Severus….- volvió a susurrar Albus mientras sus manos recorrían el polvo centellante en un vano esfuerzo de sentir el cuerpo de quien amaba como a un hijo.

Lo siento Albus.- dijo el Sr Weasley posicionando su mano en el hombro del director.

Volvamos a Hogwarts- dijo Albus.

En el más absoluto silencio toda la orden partió al castillo, mientras un grupo de aurores se llevaban a los mortífagos capturados al ministerio.


	3. La historia

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar completamente desconocido y misterioso. Se encontraba en una especie de bosque con muchas flores de distintas especies, y en el aire se podían apreciar pequeñas burbujas. Una neblina suave impedía ver más allá de los árboles que se alzaban a una distancia corta de donde se encontraba.

Su mente era como un río vertiginoso que impedía la salida de sus recuerdos. No sabía qué hacía allí ni de dónde provenía. Sólo sentía una paz infinita.

Comenzó a avanzar entre los árboles hasta divisar un destello ínfimo de luz: la salida del bosque.

-Bienvenido, pensé que no despertarías tan pronto - dijo una voz.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Severus.

-Soy Shura, Severus. No me conoces, pero yo a ti sí.- el hombre era alto, de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos de miel.

- Shu...Shura, ¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en la que será tu casa por un buen tiempo, si así lo quieres. Pero esto no es real- y haciendo un movimiento con su mano el bosque desapareció, dando paso a una construcción de mármol y columnas- Estás en la casa de Capricornio, una de las doce casas del zodíaco. Ven conmigo- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del templo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Para aprender y tomar tu lugar en este templo. Te elegí para ser mi aprendiz, es tu decisión quedarte o regresar. Si te quedas, deberás culminar tu entrenamiento antes de poder volver a tu país; aunque no te recomiendo regresar si no recuerdas nada.

-Supongo que me quedaré entonces. Sólo se mi nombre porque me lo has dicho.

-Bien. Empezaremos tu entrenamiento mañana al amanecer, pero antes quiero que conozcas a quien será mi asistente. Él es Shiryu- dijo al tiempo que éste salía de las sombras haciendo una leve reverencia y extendiendo su mano para saludar.

-Severus- dijo estrechando la mano del otro.

-Él te ayudará durante las horas que yo no esté, espero puedan llevarse bien. Los dejo por ahora. Shiryu muestra a Severus su habitación por favor, los veré mañana temprano.

-Si maestro.

-Que descansen.

-Tú también- respondió Severus.

Shiryu lo condujo hasta su habitación en un lugar alejado del Santuario. La visión del cielo nocturno era maravillosa, lo cual hizo que se aumentara la sensación de paz en el interior de Severus y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, lograra conciliar el sueño.

¡Arriba!- dijo Shiryu al tiempo que arrojaba a Snape de la cama- Tenemos poco tiempo.

-¿No comeremos algo antes?

-Jaja, por supuesto que no. Sólo tendrás comida después de entrenar.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en la Casa de Capricornio, donde Shiryu lo dejó y se retiró luego.

-Bien, hasta aquí te acompaño, buena suerte. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Se quedó observando maravillado al templo que se alzaba a su alrededor. De improvisto sintió una mano fría posarse en su hombro, lo que provocó que casi gritara del susto.

-No conocía tu faceta asustadiza, pero al menos eso me da la sensación de que eres humano, Severus- decía Shura-. Bien, lo primero que harás será controlar tu cuerpo y para eso tienes que encontrar tu verdadero cosmos interior. Empezarás por correr entre las columnas hasta cumplir las cien vueltas. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor. Pero, ¿qué es cosmos interior?

-Es la energía de tu vida Severus, sólo tú la puedes hallar. Ahora, ¡empieza!

Severus comenzó con su tarea tal cual lo dijo Shura. Iba por la tercera vuelta y todo parecía muy fácil, pero algo impidió que concluyera la cuarta. Un rayo se pasó rozando su brazo y provocándole una herida en su hombro.

-¡Auch! ¡Qué demonios!

-Eso te pasa por confiarte. No debes bajar la guardia jamás. A veces no todo es tan sencillo como aparenta.

-No fue necesario que me lastimaras.

-Oh! si lo fue…ahora, ¡deja de hablar y sigue!

De la misma forma que antes, aparecían más rayos por todos lados y Severus debía ir esquivándolos para que no lastimasen. Llegado a las cincuenta vueltas su agotamiento era notable, a tal punto que su vista empezó a nublarse hasta que finalmente todo se oscureció y no supo más de sí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muerto.

-Es normal. Toma, es hora de que ingieras algo.- dijo Shura con una sonrisa suave mientras le ofrecía una cazuela de comida.

Comieron en silencio, y después Shura creyó conveniente contarle algo de historia y del porqué estaba allí.

-Por si no lo sabías Atenea es la diosa griega de la inteligencia, la estrategia y la guerra. Es hija de Zeus, quien le dio el gobierno de la Tierra. Pero la avaricia de los dioses llevó a grandes guerras por la apropiación de la Tierra. Esos enfrentamientos entre dioses se llamaron Guerras Santas; la primera de ellas fue contra Poseidón. Para esto, Atenea llamó a un grupo de jóvenes y valerosos guerreros, a los que llamó Santos o Caballeros_**.**_ En un principio, la lucha era sin armas ni armaduras hasta que Atenea creó 88 Armaduras. Los caballeros se diferencian según su armadura: los doce caballeros de oro, los de plata y los de bronce.

Este Santuario está liderado por la diosa Atenea, seguida por el Patriarca, quien nos gobierna a nosotros, los caballeros.

Te elegí como aspirante a caballero. Para eso deberás dominar diversas técnicas de combate y aprender a canalizar la energía de tu constelación guardiana. Esa energía interior es a lo que llamamos Cosmos. Cada persona tiene su propio cosmos, pero sólo muy pocos consiguen llegar al máximo de este poder. Los caballeros de oro dominamos el séptimo sentido y por eso podemos atacar a la velocidad de la luz.

Cuando un caballero enciende su cosmos, puede ser visto por los demás. Así, cuando un caballero muere, su cosmos lo acompaña y otro caballero puede percibir su muerte.

-¿Has sentido la muerte de alguien?

-De muchos Severus…de muchos…


	4. Memoria

Una vez en el castillo, la orden acordó reunirse al día siguiente. Todos estaban agotados y precisaban un descanso con urgencia.

El director y la subdirectora fueron los únicos que permanecieron en el despacho del primero sentados en un divan. Dombledore permanecía con el codo en uno de los posabrazos y el mentón apoyado en su mano. Minerva sólo lo acompañaba en silencio.

-No lo entiendo Minerva, sólo desapareció. Dio su vida para salvarme y yo no pude hacer nada por él.

-Jamás escuché algo como eso, es todo muy extraño...Antes de abandonar Hogwarts, Fawkes hizo un vuelo por todo el castillo y lo repitió cuando volvió...

Albus se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el fenix. Se paró frente a él y lo miraba con una tristeza profunda como un océano. Minerva se paró a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo incondicional a quien consideraba su amigo.

-Creo que será mejor descansar. Mañana discutiremos cómo continuar los planes académicos. Si me disculpas...

-Hasta mañana Albus, si necesitas algo, sólo avisame.

-Gracias, Minerva.

A la mañana siguiente..

-¿Vieron que el murciélago no está en la mesa de profesores?- dijo Ron.

-Tal vez todavía no sale de su cueva.- contestó Harry.

-Quieren para de insultarlo, ¡los dos!- replicó Hermione, harta de los insultos de sus amigos-Además miren a los profesores, están extraños.

-Tal vez Snape los envenenó a todos y decidió no aparecer en el desayuno.

-Herms tiene razón, a veces son insoportables.- dijo Ginny- Miren, parece que Dombledore va a anunciar algo.

-Estimados alumnos, quiero informarles que las clases de pociones quedarán suspendidas hasta un nuevo aviso.- se escucharon varios aplausos y muchos gritos de felicidad en todo el gran comedor-. Esto, sin embargo, no es motivo de júbilo ni nada parecido...Ayer, el profesor Severus Snape, ha perdido la vida en una lucha contra Lord Voldemort en Hogsmeade...-todo el comedor quedó en silencio por la noticia- Él se sacrificó en el nombre de la paz, su lucha fue del lado de la luz; a pesar de la opinión de muchos, él era un hombre con una valentía digna del mismísimo Griffindor...Para aquellos que no saben...él murió por salvarme la vida..-ahora sí todos los alumnos estaban anonadados ante las palabras del director y la voz de Dombledore se debilitó notablemente.-...Lord Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina contra mí cuando perdí mi varita momentáneamente...y si el profesor Snape no se hubiera interpuesto entre la maldición y yo...ahora no les estaría hablando...Por Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, mi amigo,...pido un minuto de silencio en su honor.

Una vez terminado el minuto, el director abandonó el comedor.

-No puedo creerlo.-Harry estaba realmente consternado con la notica.-Tengo que ver a Dombledore.

-¡Espera!-dijo Ginny tomándolo del brazo.- Dale un tiempo al director. Se nota que está deprimido, no debe ser nada fácil para él, dijo que Snape era su amigo…

-De acuerdo.- dijo Harry, mirando a Albus con pena.

En Grimmauld Place:

-Lo siento por Dombledore, pero Quijicus se merería ese triste final. Al fin y al cabo, era un traidor.-dijo Sirius con expresión neutra.

-No puedo creer que sigas pensando de esa forma; si Severus no se interponía, Albus sería el que estuviese muerto. Si a ese acto lo llamas traición, entonces estás realmente ciego.

-Oh! por favor, Remus. No empieces a defenderlo ahora.

-Lo defiendo, sí. Y lamentablemente tuvo que morir para que así sea, pero al menos no dejaré que empañes más su nombre. Yo también tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero después de hoy, se aclararon todas…Lamento que no coincida contigo, pero ninguno supo apreciar a Severus.

-Mejor voy adormir antes de seguir discutiendo por tonterías. Nos vemos mañana Moony.

-Hasta mañana._¨Espero que puedas razonar mejor después de dormir¨_-pensó Remus.


	5. Planes y el comienzo de las verdades

Era de mañana en el Santuario, Severus se encontraba con Shura observando el paisaje, y el silencio entre ellos sólo era cortado por el silbido del viento.

-Vamos Severus, hoy comenzarás con algo muy importante; intentaré que encuentres tu luz interior, pero es necesario que te concentres lo más que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Se encaminaron hacia un gran roca, quedando Severus frente a ella.

-Quiero que eleves tu brazo derecho y lo dejes caer como si dieras un golpe de canto, con los dedos juntos y la muñeca rígida.

-De acuerdo- dijo Snape haciéndose a un lado de la roca.

-No quiero que lo hagas al aire, el golpe tiene que ser sobre la roca que tienes frente a ti.

-¿Qué? -dijo Snape un poco confuso con la propuesta- Pero eso es imposible, es muy grande…

-Jaja…¿tienes miedo Severus?.-dijo Shura de manera burlesca, provocando un gruñido por parte de Snape-. De acuerdo, antes lo harás en el aire, así ganas confianza.

Piensa que tu antebrazo es como una espada, con su mismo filo y peligrosidad, pero puedes manejarla a tu antojo….-mientras Severus se concentraba en sus movimientos al máximo de su capacidad, Shura continuaba con sus instrucciones.- …Ahora comienza a desplazarte y combinar tus movimientos de brazo con tus piernas, piensa en ellas como si fueran también espadas.

Te dejaré solo y cuando regrese quiero verte intentarlo sobre la roca, confío en que lo lograrás. Nos vemos más tarde, buena suerte.

-Gracias Shura.

Así estuvo Severus durante más de cuatro horas, hasta que la quemazón que sentía en sus muslos y pantorrillas fue como un volcán entrando en erupción. En ese momento se desplomó al piso y, siendo incapaz de levantarse por sí mismo, sólo permaneció quieto en el suelo.

Lejos de allí, en la mansión Malfoy, Lord Voldemort se encontraba con un humor de perros, maldiciendo al traidor.

-No puedo creerlo, mi más fiel servidor, el hombre en quien confié mis mayores secretos, mi mano derecha, ¡no fue más que un asqueroso traidor, maldito mestizo! -Voldemort caminaba de un lado a otro en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, estaba tan enfadado que los allí presentes temían que en cualquier lanzase un avadra sobre alguno de ellos.

-Mi señor,-dijo Bellatrix- no debe enojarse por culpa de ese insecto, ahora debe estar ardiendo en las llamas del infierno.

Voldemort paró en seco, y dando un giro hacia Bella, dijo fríamente

-Mi querida Bellatrix, nadie me da órdenes…si estoy enfadado… ¡deja que lo esté! ¡Haré que el maldito viejo pague por todo! ¡Es el único culpable de que Severus me haya traicionado y lo pagará!

-¡Lucius! Dile a Draco que esté preparado, nos infiltraremos en Howarts y atacaremos desde adentro. ¡Ya me cansé de esperar, los acabaré a todos! ¡Mataremos a todos los malditos sangres sucias!

-Lo que usted diga, mi señor.-dijo Lucius inclinando su cabeza.

En Hogwarts, el niño que vivó golpeó tres veces la puerta del despacho del Director.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días profesor Dombledore.- dijo Harry entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-Hola Harry, pasa y toma asiento.

-Lamento molestarlo tan temprano, pero quería hablar con usted.-dijo Potter tomando sentándose frente al escritorio del director.

- No es ninguna molestia que vengas a verme. Dime ¿qué necesitas?

-Se trata del profesor Snape, quería que supiera que en realidad siento mucho lo que pasó… sé que no teníamos un trato de amigos, sin embargo nunca fue mi deseo que muriese, señor.

-Gracias Harry…aún no creo lo que ha pasado, y estoy seguro que el profesor Snape tampoco te deseaba ningún mal. Verás, Severus era difícil, sarcástico, y todo los demás adjetivos que quieras considerar, pero en el fondo sólo era un hombre que intentaba redimirse, de enmendar sus errores…su vida fue muy dura y tomó decisiones equivocadas que lo llevaron a sufrir más de lo que imaginó.

Harry miraba a Albus con una concentración digna del mismísimo Snape, dándose cuenta de lo verdaderamente penoso que le resultaba al director hablar de quien le salvó la vida.

- Ven Harry,-señaló Dombledore levantándose y encaminándose hacia una especie de caldero.

- ¿Sabes lo que es?-preguntó Albus a un Potter sorprendido.

- No señor.

- Es un pensadero, con tu varita extraes alguna memoria en particular, lo colocas sobre el, y puedes ver tu recuerdo las veces que quieras sumergiéndote en él.

- Vaya? ¿Y que es lo que va a mostrarme, señor?

- Recuerdos que prometí jamás develar, pero que dadas las circunstancias es mejor compartirlo con alguien más, especialmente tu- dijo Albus con expresión abatida, mientras tocaba con su varita su cien, extraía su recuerdo y lo colocaba en el pensadero- Después de ver esto, muchas cosas te serán más claras.

Y así ambos se sumergieron en el pensadero.


End file.
